tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015
2015 began with the Autobots rebuilding Autobot City after a Decepticon occupation. The Decepticons were in turmoil over the death of Megatron at the hands of Galvatron. G.I. Joe and Cobra fought for the future of Frusenland. Events January * January 23 - "The Destruction at Tyger Pax" - Autobots and Decepticons witness the destruction left by Galvatron in Tyger Pax Jan 27 - Report on Transformer Tragedy *Joe Bobbins appears* :This is Joe Bobbins of GCNN. I have just received an exclusive bit of news and boy is it important to our viewers that keep up with our Cybertronian friends dealings. One of the oldest living Autobots, has died. His death is shrouded in mystery but this reporter reached out to his sources to get information about it! Both sides are notoriously silent but some of their members do have some quotes that may interest us. Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream, while reluctant to comment and actually threatened my life through my intermediary had this to say "Alpha Trion was my sworn enemy. An Autobot. You expect me to mourn his passing? Hardly. But I can tell you this. He died a hero to the Cybertronian race, reviving its one true hope in defeating a blight that could destroy both our races. Now buzz off before I ask the Sweeps to eat you. Do not contact me again. MEGATRON LIVES!" Autobot Dust Devil is quoted as saying "What is there to discuss. That scrapmaster Starscream lied as usual!" Optimus Prime was not available for comment. But we're interested to hear what he thinks! And what is this about a Galvatron? We thought Megatron has the market on "Atron" in the Transformers world. Inquiring minds want to know! We had heard some talks that diplomacy was taking place between the two battling factions. Is that what Dust Devil is talking about? This reporter doesn't know but I do know that long time sage of the Autobot cause, Alpha Trion, is dead. It is a sad day for Autobots universe wide. We're told a universal moment of silence may be observed soon and during it the Decepticons are likely to sing. More on that and the Galactic Cricket Cup at 11! February In February, Galvatron and Megatron met in battle in the skies over Polyhex. Galvatron was killed, but not before activating a beam that reformed Polyhex into an alien city reminiscent of Unicron. * February 17 - "Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform" - The Autobots respond to an attack in the Gulf of Mexico. * February 18 - "Aftermath of the Oil Platform Attack" - Autobots deal with the results of the Decepticon attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform February 23 - Explosion in London "This is Ryan Mochrie, reporting live for BBC News from London, where just moments ago an explosion occurred near Vauxhall Cross. Reports are sketchy at this time, but it appears an unidentified alien vessel suddenly appeared out of nowhere over the skies of London, firing on what used to be an abandoned garage several blocks from SIS Headquarters, and then used some sort of tractor beam to remove several unknown objects from the site before disappearing again. London police and Scotland Yard officials are already on the scene in an attempt to make sense of what has just happened, and air traffic control has confirmed there is no vessel of any kind in London's air space." February 24 - "Cleanup Continues at Blackrock Oil Platform" Barbara Walker reports on the Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform. February 24 - London Update << On various major news networks, including CNN, the following appears courtesy of BBC News. The image of a tall, balding man with wisps of red hair that's going gray around the sides appears. >> "This is Ryan Mochrie of BBC News. Approximately twenty-four hours ago, there was an explosion several blocks from Vauxhall Cross, the site of the British SIS Headquarters. The location, from all indications, was actually an abandoned car garage, which is strange enough. But what really makes it interesting is the cause of the explosion." << Mochrie disappears, though his voice narrates over a grainy, not-very-good quality video feed that appears on-screen >> "This footage was recently recovered, courtesy of a passerby who had the good fortune of carrying a digital camcorder. The witness who provided this video saw a shimmering in the evening sky, before an alien vessel--" which looks like a smaller version of a Quintesson spiral ship "--decloaked and fired down at the garage. The ship then activated some sort of tractor beam, pulling up at least two or three cars, as well as some other debris and matter." << The footage winks out, replaced by Mochrie's visage >> "Scotland Yard has analyzed the video and confirms that the ship did make off with several Earth vehicles -- but also, apparently, kidnapped a young woman, assumed to be at least in her mid-twenties. No information as to this woman's identity has been released, and speculation runs rampant over why she would be present within an abandoned garage. This spiral ship subsequently cloaked itself from view again and disappeared from London airspace, its whereabouts currently unknown. More information will be released as this story develops. This is Ryan Mochrie, BBC News." March * March 1 - "US capture Anas al-Liby" - Al-Liby, on the FBI's most-wanted list with a $5m bounty on his head for 1998 embassy bombings, reportedly abducted in Tobruk * March 4 - "Who Is Starr?" - Reporters speculate on the identity of the new lead singer of the Holograms. * March 4 - "And in Humanitarian News" - Cyndi Arkroma goes to Butnan. * March 16 - "Autobot to Back US Against Cobra" - Melinda Lossman interviews Optimus Prime. * March 19 - "Dinobot Commander Disagrees with Autobot Policy" - Melinda Lossman get an exclusive interview with Grimlock * March 19 - "Zombies Spotted in Georgia Graveyard!" - The Weekly World News reports zombie sightings in Georgia * March 25 - "U.S. captures Tobruk suspect in secret raid" - CPL Leader Abd al-Baset is captured by G.I. Joe * March 27 - "Decepticons Attack Oil Route" - The Combaticons attack a Blackrock oil route, and the Dinobots respond. * March 29 - "Attack on Ghawar Field" - Combaticons attack Ghawar Field April Apr 09 - Kitty Litter Bandit The previous oil spots mentioned in Metroplex has pretty much all been cleaned up, but those that remain have now been sprinkled liberally with (CLEAN) Kitty litter, in neat, tidy little piles about the place, making them at least, rather easier to avoid in one's day to day business. April 11 - "Brazil" Hector Ramirez reports on Autobot and Cobra efforts to rebuild after fire nearly claimed a town in Brazil. April 11 - "Transformers Battle in Georgia" Mel reports on Vortex's attack on the Old City Cemetery in Macon, Georgia April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. April 22 - Extensive-Net *The nightly news opens up with a shot of Extensive Enterprises New York offices. The trademark double logo emblazoned upon the skyscraper* :"Our top story, the business moguls and hard-nosed legal eagle Paoli twins are at it again! Despite furious, tense lobbying by the big internet providers, The Paoli's and their legal team have thwarted the attempts to cease the development of a currently nationwide, potentially world wide high speed wifi connection that will offer the fastest speeds ever seen. Why the fuss? Well you see.. Extensive Enterprises plan to offer this service... completely free...Giuseppe Paoli, uncharacteristically without his other half.. Had this to say: "We at Extensive Enterprises believe access to the worlds knowledge is the right of all peoples. We believe that restricting this and allowing only those who can afford a 'service' is at it's core a crime. Sure you can sign up for 'free' services, which cap your usage, or try and find an empty terminal at your local library.. which to another point.. Who does that anymore? Anyhow.. We want all to be able to enjoy the fruits of the world wide web at their leisure. The fact that local and federal governments have their hands so deep in the pockets of the 'providers' as to try and impede our charitable endeavors is..shameful. But this is in the past. And, I would like to invite everyone in the New York metropolitan area, all boroughs and neighborhoods to come down to the Extensive Enterprises building for the unveiling of Extensive-Net. Punch and pie to be provided.. please no alcohol or 'party favors'." :There you have it folks, defying the wishes of BIG Internet and their very own government, Giuseppe is throwing down the legal gauntlet! Apr 23 - Corporate Warfare on the Galactic Scale AND NOW WE RETURN TO 'ONCE A SWEEP' :Sater-Kyl, The Junkion host of the current day humorous news show is back on after far too many commercials. The live audience's applause dies down as Sater-Kyl slaps his hands on the desk, "Alright so our second story tonight. So as most of you know. many of the large trading moguls in this neck of the galaxy have had a relative cease-fire on their hands...well except for Monacus of course. which according to our sponsors is still a totally legitimate trade federation." To his side, text appears, declaring 'Insert knowing wink here ;)' :"However with the possibility of a total renovation of the planetary theme park 'Six Lasers'. Both Crystal State Technologies and Nitrous Armaments are both bidding on the contract...meaning that the war's about to get as fierce as a certain tin tyrant after missing his favorite episode of 'Sweep's Company'" Again the text appears, 'The one where Flail has to dress up in drag for the landlords'. "Nitrous Armaments has recently replaced the microscopic head of their company Kreezy-341 with...Kreezy-352 in an effort to change their corporate image from gun-manufacturing opportunists to gun-manufacturing opportunists who also rebuild things sorta. While we can all agree that their mission statement is as sweet as lemonade on a hot day. We cannot forget that Crystal State Technologies has more than their share of economic power as well. Owned by an insectoid generally referred to as the 'Most Interesting Sapient in the Galaxy' Bibaddibera after won in a card game on the back of a ex KGB satellite during reentry to a far off world... The text reads, 'Still more believable than Vampire Speed Racer 2015'. "The two fiscal giants look to make their final move to establish dominance in the Mid-ward region of the galaxy." Apr. 23 - "Little Red Corvette Out Of Control" A Scouting Sweep Leader runs into a femme Red Corvette that turns out to be Jekyll and Hyde on Wheels! Apr 24 - Transformers Crash Gala Last night In a show of political defiance and ultimate wealth. World renown business moguls and boardroom warriors the Paoli twins hosted what was to be not only the years biggest celebration, but a night that ultimately would change the world. And change it, it just might have! :Just as the festivities were ramping up (still shots of the Paoli's and an unidentified financial backer are shown) somewhere in the range of five Cybertronians from both factions seemed to converge on the shindig and commence in not only verbal sparring, but vandalism! (cut to a completely totaled Extensive Enterprises limo and a shot of a battered and disoriented Road Rage after colliding with the luxury automobile) As well as this! (A cellphone video showing an unidentified Decepticon aircraft arriving, a small Dino-robot attacking the disoriented Autobot and then some time later the jet-robot lighting Extensive Enterprises banners on fire) The Paoli twins and their V.I.P. guests made haste into the company skyscraper just in time to avoid a final tense show down between the jet and well known Autobot bruiser Grimlock (Grimlock is shown brandishing a large flaming sword and making aggressive gestures) While we here at the action news team have resigned ourselves to the notion that the Cybertronian race is violent, rare is it that they decide to carry out such brazen actions in the midst of human political affairs. Are the Transformers sending a message? Are they trying to control our self governance? Were they trying to sabotage Extensive-Net by staging a confrontation? Only time will tell! But we DO know this, The Paoli's activated their world changing technology before retreating to safety. category:2015 Category:IC Years